Oncle Severus !
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Snape et Potter sont ensemble depuis peu. Mais un imprévu va survenir. D'où sortent ces gosses, et pourquoi "Oncle Severus" ?
1. Prologue

Oncle Severus ! - Prologue

**Titre :**"Oncle Severus !"  
**Auteur :** Paradise  
**Pairing :** Snarry  
**Rating :** MA  
**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ces textes ne me rapportent rien mis à part quelques troubles mentaux, et si JKR pouvait me donner un peu d'argent, ça me dépannerait.  
**Note :** Fic en 5 parties + un prologue...

* * *

Le jeune homme qui le tenait dans ses bras le réchauffait depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Il faut dire que les cachots étaient parfois glacials, et il en prenait exemple.  
L'Eternel Survivant l'avait encore une fois alpagué pour quelques instants d'escapade, quelques baisers volés à l'heure du repas. Mais Snape en était presque heureux, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais.  
Il crut entendre un bruit. Comme une sonnerie, mais elle ne correspondait pas à l'alerte qu'il avait mise à l'entrée de ses appartements, chose nécessaire avec la manie qu'ont les directeurs de cette maudite école de sorcellerie d'entrer chez lui sans frapper.

Potter et lui continuèrent leur exploration buccale, sans tenir compte de ce qui pouvait les entourer. Le monde disparaissait souvent comme ça, autour d'eux, avec une facilité déconcertante il faut l'avouer, pour deux personnes aux passés aussi chargés et aux reflexes aiguisés par des années de guerre.

La porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit, et une petite fille poussant un fauteuil roulant s'arrêta net devant la scène.

« Oncle Severus ? »

* * *

=)


	2. Partie 1

**Oncle Severus ! - I/ Professeur Snape**

Maintenant il se souvenait.  
Au cri de la fillette, les deux hommes s'étaient séparés brutalement, encore rouges et un peu essoufflés.  
Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu l'habituel carillon qui l'avertissait d'un intrus. Il en avait posé trois différents… Un pour l'équipe professorale, un pour Potter, et un pour les autres… Qui sonnait à vrai dire plus que rarement. En règle générale, il reçoit plutôt les gens dans son bureau attenant à sa salle de classe et son labo de potions « scolaire ».

Il l'observa, elle lui disait quelque chose. Et puis s'il était son oncle, elle ne pouvait être que la fille de sa sœur, née cracmol et donc rejetée par la famille Snape à l'adolescence. Donc sa sœur avait eu des enfants, et au moins l'un deux devait être sorcier.

Et qu'était-il arrivé à sa sœur Sylvia ?

Timide, la fillette osa élever la voix de nouveau.  
« Lequel de vous deux est notre oncle Severus ? » demanda t'elle en fixant Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Snape s'avança, et la fillette eut un mouvement de recul. Evidemment. C'est naturel.  
Il n'a jamais eu une apparence très avenante, et sa sœur était tellement belle…  
Il n'essaya pas de sourire. Un rictus effraierait les enfants encore plus. A coup sûr, leur arrivée dans ses appartements était un coup de la Directrice.  
Et Severus Snape avait horreur de ça. Elle aurait pu le convoquer, pour lui éviter… d'être surpris par sa nièce et l'effrayer. Et puis, personne n'était censé être au courant, pour Potter et lui.

Rien ne va jamais comme il le voudrait, décidément.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? Vous êtes les enfants de ma sœur Sylvia ? »

La petite fille leva les yeux vers celui de l'homme à l'apparence si austère, et accrocha son regard.

« Maman s'appelait Sylvia Moore. Papa est mort quand on était tous petits, et maman était malade. Tobias est malade aussi. » dit-elle en serrant la main de son frère un peu plus fort.  
« Maman n'avait jamais parlé de magie, nous on ne savait pas non plus. Mais quand elle est tombée malade, elle nous a parlé de son frère, qui était spécial et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Et elle m'a donné une boîte, et quand elle est morte je l'ai ouverte. Une dame est venue nous chercher, puis nous sommes restés quelques jours dans un endroit avec plein d'autres enfants. Jusqu'à ce que je lise ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte, et remue le bout de bois qui était dedans. Alors, une autre dame est venue nous chercher, et nous a amenés ici. Je m'appelle Claudia, et j'ai 8 ans. Tobias a 6 ans. »

Le petit garçon esquissa un faible sourire. Snape se dit que Pomfresh devrait l'examiner.  
Snape décida de se présenter correctement, et de leur expliquer qui il était, et quelle était sa fonction. L'amer professeur ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec ces enfants, ils étaient toujours debout dans l'entrée…  
Quand il eut fini de parler, Harry rappela sa présence en toussotant. Il invita les enfants à entrer, et à s'installer plus confortablement le temps qu'il aille leur chercher un petit rafraichissement dans une pièce attenante, servant de cuisine d'appoint.  
Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, il entendit Severus expliquer aux enfants que Harry était un héros pour beaucoup de gens, mais que pour lui c'était surtout un très grand ami. À ces mots, son cœur se serra.  
Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais promis un amour éternel, leur relation secrète était récente, il était enseignant depuis deux ans maintenant, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et avait su gagner le respect, puis l'amitié de son ancien professeur. Et il y a quelques mois, leur relation avait évolué.  
Pas de mots, juste des regards équivoques, quelques gestes, puis un baiser, suivit par tant d'autres.

Harry se saisit de son plateau, où il avait déposé quatre verres, une grande carafe de jus de citrouille, et une assiette de biscuits, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon. Les yeux des enfants se mirent à briller lorsqu'ils virent les biscuits et le jus de fruit.  
Le goût les surprit, mais cet effet passé, ils en reprirent de bon cœur.

« Severus, je vais aller assurer mes cours. Tu peux peut-être y échapper pour le moment, mais n'étant pas censé être ici, je dois y aller. »  
« Je comprends. »  
« A plus tard les enfants. Severus. »

Harry leur fit petit signe de la main et sortit, abandonnant Snape aux enfants.  
Un long silence suivit le départ de Potter, jusqu'à ce que Tobias ose prendre la parole.

« C'est un héros et il est professeur ? »  
« Ne l'appelle jamais Héros devant lui, il a horreur de ça. Dis, Tobias, tu serais d'accord pour rencontrer l'infirmière de l'école ? Elle peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Severus pensait que la maladie de sa sœur et le handicap de Tobias pouvaient être liés, et qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée si elle était restée dans le monde sorcier. Si sa théorie était juste, Tobias pourrait peut-être guérir.

« Vous avez des affaires ? »  
« Pas beaucoup. »  
« Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie, et j'irai parler à la directrice quelques instants. Pomfresh est très gentille, ne vous en faîtes pas. »  
« Merci. » répondirent-ils tous les deux.

L'homme attendit en silence que les cours soient commencés, et emmena les enfants dans la direction de l'infirmerie, poussant le fauteuil de Tobias pendant que Claudia peinait à suivre le pas rapide du Maître des Potions.

« Pomfresh ? »  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? »  
« Pourriez-vous examiner le jeune garçon ici présent et sa sœur, je vous prie ? Je reviens tout de suite, je dois aller parler à la Directrice. »

Sans laisser le temps de réponse syndical à l'infirmière, le professeur fit demi-tour dans un tourbillon de cape, et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure.  
De plus, il est son adjoint, ou juste son sous-fifre ?  
Des fois, il y avait bien de quoi s'interroger.

« Barbe à papa ! »

Minerva McGonagall avait conservé certaines habitudes de son prédécesseur et mentor, Albus Dumbledore.  
Il valait peut-être mieux que certaines choses ne changent pas…

« Ah, Severus, je me demandais quand j'allais vous voir ! »  
« Il fallait bien que je vous remercie pour votre petite surprise, Minerva. »  
« Vous étiez occupé, peut-être ? »  
« Très. »  
« Vous m'en voyez navrée. Un bonbon à la citrouille ? »  
« Non merci. »  
« Alors, vous venez me parler de ces jeunes gens ? »  
« Minerva, ils n'ont pas à être ici. Je n'y connais rien aux enfants, ils seront malheureux, ils ont l'air gentils –pour des enfants, je veux dire-, je ne voudrais pas les rendre plus malheureux qu'ils ne le sont déjà. »  
« Vous les avez laissés seuls dans les cachots ? »  
« Non. Je les ai laissés à l'infirmerie. »  
« Tobias ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Vous devez les garder Severus. Vous êtes leur seule famille à présent. Et c'était une des dernières volontés de votre sœur. »  
« Sylvia ? »  
« Elle a laissé ceci pour vous, vous la lirez plus tard. Je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez loger ces jeunes gens chez vous, et veiller à ce qu'ils aient de quoi s'occuper, à leur âge on s'ennuie vite. »  
« Décidément, ça change, et ça ne change pas… »  
« Plait-il ? »  
« A plus tard, Minerva. »

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.  
Minerva avait été une excellente élève, manifestement…

Snape retourna à l'infirmerie, la lettre de sa sœur dissimulée dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

« Oncle Severuuuuuuuus ! »

La mine étonnée de Pomfresh le revigora. Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui fournir une explication, et lui demanda si elle avait décelé quelque chose.  
Elle opina du chef, et lui tendit quelques parchemins qu'il parcourut du regard, l'air préoccupé. Le résultat parut le soulager quelque peut.

« Vous pourrez vous en occuper ? »  
« Bien sûr que je peux ! J'ai mon diplôme de médicomage ! »  
« Je parlais de temps, Madame. Je sais que Potter vous envoie souvent des élèves en mauvais état… »  
« Oh. Ça devrait aller. Si j'ai un problème je vous en parlerai. Je vous demanderai de faire certaines potions, de toute façon. Et je dois demander quelques instruments à Sainte Mangouste. Je devrais obtenir facilement ces quelques instruments, si vous me garantissez que ces enfants sont bien de votre famille, et pas de jeunes esclaves ou je ne sais quoi d'autre que vous auriez emprisonnés pour tester vos expériences. »  
« Pompom ! »  
« Je prends ceci pour une garantie. »

L'homme secoua la tête en signe de désespoir, et fit signe à Claudia de le suivre alors qu'il saisissait les poignées du fauteuil de Tobias.  
Une fois rentrés dans les cachots, Severus cala Tobias dans un coin du sofa, plus confortable que le fauteuil, et donna aux enfants un jeu de carte sorcier pour les occuper. Ils comprirent très vite le principe de la bataille explosive et riaient aux éclats.

Adieu la tranquillité.  
D'abord Potter qui entre dans sa vie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et le voilà maintenant en charge de deux marmots.  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, et sortit la lettre.

« Oncle Severus ? »  
« Oui Claudia ? » répondit-il sans lever les yeux du parchemin cacheté.  
« Comment les gens t'appellent ici ? »  
« Professeur Snape. »

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos petits mots !


	3. Partie 2

_**Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour les favs, et les riviouzes... Ça fait plaisir, vraiment.  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **_  


* * *

**II/ Oncle Harry.**

_Cher Severus, _

_Je ne sais ce que tu es vraiment devenu, je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis tellement longtemps. Es-tu seulement encore vivant ?  
Je l'espère.  
Je suis malade. Les médecins moldus n'ont jamais pu identifier mon mal, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie sorcière. Mais je suis trop loin de ce monde pour pouvoir contacter qui que ce soit, je me suis résignée à mourir sous peu.  
Cher frère, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Tobias et Claudia. Je pense qu'ils sont tous deux sorciers, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de le vérifier.  
Leur père est décédé dans un accident d'avion il y a quelques temps déjà. Ils n'auront plus que toi, et ta femme si tu as pris épouse. Mais j'imagine que tes potions sont toute ta vie. As-tu accompli ton rêve ?  
Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ces enfants, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils finissent dans un orphelinat. Chris n'avait plus de famille non plus, sinon j'aurais essayé de les joindre.  
Il y a tant de chose que je ne saurai pas.  
Je t'en prie, prends bien soin d'eux, comme tu prenais soin de moi quand j'étais petite, avant que père et mère ne découvrent que je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique.  
Tu m'as protégée autant que tu as pu, et je te demande protection à nouveau.  
Tu verras, ils sont adorables._

_Ta sœur, Sylvia._

Vraiment. Parfois, Severus Snape aimerait avoir le choix.  
Il pourrait for bien ignorer les dernières volontés de sa sœur et expédier ces gosses dans un orphelinat sorcier.  
Mais pourrait-il encore se pardonner la moindre erreur ?  
Et si l'erreur était de croire qu'il était capable de prendre soin de deux bambins ?

Severus secoua la tête, plia la lettre se leva, et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il observa les enfants quelques minutes, et alla explorer le couloir menant aux chambres. De deux pièces supplémentaires, il y en avait à présent six. Deux chambres, et une salle de bains pour les enfants, avec quelques aménagements prévus spécialement pour Tobias. La dernière pièce était vraisemblablement un savant amalgame entre une salle de jeux et une bibliothèque pour jeunes sorciers en devenir. Severus sourit.  
Peut-être que finalement, ils pourraient rester.

Qu'il s'habitue à leur présente et sache s'en occuper était une toute autre histoire.  
Et Potter ?

Severus Snape était un solitaire. Il avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir aux autres, depuis longtemps. Avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait baissé sa garde, et Potter s'était engouffré dans la faille, la colmatant par sa présence.  
Voilà qu'à nouveau on voudrait le faire s'ouvrir au monde…

« Claudia ! »  
« Oui ? »  
« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! » ajouta t'il en retournant dans le salon.  
Il souleva Tobias avec délicatesse, et le porta jusqu'aux chambres (une décorée dans les tons roses, l'autre bleue), suivi par Claudia.  
Émerveillée, la fillette pénétra dans la chambre rose, et s'approcha du lit à baldaquin.

« C'est pour moi ? »  
« Oui. Viens, il y a autre chose. »

La chambre bleue fit rougir le jeune Tobias.  
La salle de jeu sembla le ravir encore plus.  
Severus déposa le garçon sur un amas de coussin, et leur désigna la pièce de la main.

« Cet endroit est à vous. Pas de désordre, pas de casse, et au moindre problème, vous m'appelez, sauf si je suis dans mon laboratoire ou que je vous ai demandé de ne pas me déranger. Est-ce clair ? »  
« Oui, oncle Severus. » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une petite voix s'élèva.

« On va vraiment pouvoir rester ici ? »  
« Pour le moment, oui. »

La fillette sembla se contenter de cette réponse et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Severus referma partiellement la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha de son bureau. Finalement, il se ravisa. Il verrait bien comment il ferait pour les repas des enfants, plus tard. Ils allaient probablement les prendre dans ses appartements, et il devrait rester avec eux, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Plus de Grande Salle obligatoire à tous les repas.  
Mais plus de Potter pour lui parler.  
Claudia avait eu l'air soulagée, et il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Ils avaient perdu leur mère, atterrit dans un orphelinat, puis à Hogwarts, et pour finir il avait bien vu le mouvement de Recul de Claudia quand il avait dit qu'il était leur oncle. Il sait qu'il est repoussant, et austère.  
C'est volontaire. Plus ou moins.

Severus se laissa tomber dans le divan, et soupira lui aussi.

« Je te manque déjà à ce point là ? »

Severus se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas entendu l'alarme signalant l'entrée de Potter dans ses appartements. Décidément, il se relâchait carrément.

« Les cours sont déjà finis, Potter ? »

Potter fronça les sourcils. Il avait horreur que Severus s'entête à utiliser son nom de famille, mais cette fois il ne releva pas.

« Tu as changé ces pauvres enfants en chair à Scroutts ? »  
« Par Salazar, non. Même des enfants ne méritent pas de finir comme ça ! »  
« Ils sont encore vivants ? »  
« Pour le moment. »  
« Bien, tu pourras baby-sitter les enfants Weasley avec moi le week-end prochain, alors. »  
« Tu veux ma mort, Potter ! »  
« Ça dépend quelle mort. »

Snape secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Le couloir, là bas. Dernière porte sur la gauche. »  
« Merci. »

Potter se dirigea vers la salle de jeu, et Severus put entendre des cris d'allégresse « Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »  
Pourquoi avait-il autant de difficultés à prononcer ce prénom ?  
Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit toujours aussi compliquée ?

Comment allait-il faire pour assurer ses cours avec deux enfants seuls dans ses appartements ?  
Il faudrait sûrement faire appel à un elfe de maison.  
Severus tenait ces êtres en horreur, mais quand il faut…

Severus s'installa à son bureau, et continua à corriger la pile de copie qu'il avait entamée la veille. Elles étaient à terminer pour le lendemain, il était épuisé, et les… trois enfants qui criaient dans son dos n'étaient pas le fond sonore le plus approprié… Sachant que Potter pouvait parfois se conduire en adulte, il lança un sort de silence autour de lui afin de travailler en paix…

Quand il arriva enfin à sa dernière copie, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et quelqu'un lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Severus saisit sa baguette, et Potter se retrouva avec la pointe de bois entre les deux yeux. Il leva les mains pour monter qu'il était désarmé, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Severus grommela et leva son sort de silence.

« Ils ont faim, et il est trop tard pour rallier discrètement la grande salle, surtout à quatre… Je vais chercher quelque chose en cuisine, tu peux aménager un coin pour le repas, s'il te plait ? »

Potter disparut, et Severus se tourna vers sa copie. Il finit de la lire, la nota le plus sévèrement possible pour passer ses nerfs, et d'un sort transféra ses copies sur le bureau de sa salle de classe.  
Il observa son salon.  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup de changements. Trop.  
Le fauteuil roulant de Tobias était toujours dans le chemin, sa table basse était encore ornée de la vaisselle du goûter, sans oublier les miettes à terre, les chaussures des enfants dans l'entrée, et leurs manteaux sur un fauteuil…  
Severus rangea les manteaux dans le placard du vestibule, et mit les chaussures devant celui-ci.  
Il fit disparaitre le plateau de sa table basse et nettoya…  
Puis il déplaça les meubles du salon pour les rapprocher de la cheminée, et fit apparaître une table, puis des chaises.  
Il lui sembla soudainement que la pièce était bien plus grande qu'avant, et une arcade apparut pour séparer le salon de la nouvelle salle à manger.

Il n'aurait donc pas le choix de la décoration non plus.

Harry revint à ce moment là, et émit un sifflement d'admiration.

« Minerva a du promettre quelque chose de chouette à l'école pour que ceci apparaisse. »  
« Comme les quatre pièces qui ont été greffées à mes appartements. »  
« Oui. Il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse. »  
« Parfait. Tu mets la table pendant que je vais chercher les enfants ? »  
« Si tu veux. »

Severus disposa les plats que Potter avait ramenés de la cuisine, et mis le couvert. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Potter revenir avec Tobias dans les bras, et Claudia qui suivait. Harry laissa Tobias et Claudia choisir chacun une chaise, et après avoir installé Tobias, il interrogea Severus du regard.

« Prends la place que tu veux. »  
« Oncle Harry mange avec nous ? »

Severus leva un sourcil en signe de perplexité, et Potter eut le bon goût de rougir.

« C'est leur idée. Je leur ai dit de te demander d'abord si ça ne te dérangeait pas. »  
« Manifestement, ils ont oublié cette partie. »

Les enfants rougirent.

« Oncle Severus, on peut appeler Harry « Oncle Harry » ????????? »

* * *

**_Encore ? _**


	4. Partie 3

**_Encore merci à vous pour vos messages (j'ai répondu par mail aux anonymes laissant une adresse =)), pour les favoris et tout et tout =)  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant =) _**  


* * *

** III/Oncle Severus !**

Le temps passait bien vite pour le Professeur Severus Snape, ces derniers temps. Lui qui s'ennuyait et avait toujours trop de temps libre menait à présent une vie (trop ?) bien remplie.  
D'abord Potter, puis les enfants se sont ajoutés à sa routine, la dérangeant de manière irréversible.  
Même s'il rechignait au début, il commençait à apprécier cette douce tranquillité d'une presque vie de famille.

Presque.

Sa « relation » avec Potter n'était toujours pas connue (sauf peut-être de Minerva, mais en tant que Directrice, elle savait toujours tout…), et devant les enfants ils restaient plus que discrets. Leur relation n'avait pas évolué depuis des mois, depuis l'arrivée de Tobias et Claudia.

Tobias… Il souffrait bien d'un mal sorcier. Quasi incurable à présent, car pas traité à temps, mais on pouvait le ralentir et peut-être même lui permettre de marcher un jour correctement.  
Tous les deux apportaient un peu de vie dans ces tristes cachots.

Les élèves les connaissaient, et il leur arrivait de dîner dans la grande salle, avec les élèves.  
Un épisode particulier resterait dans la mémoire de Severus.  
Potter n'avait pas pu passer les voir depuis quelques jours, trop de cours, de devoirs à corriger, d'obligations en tant que Directeur de Gryffindor, et puis sûrement aussi l'envie de le laisser seul aves ses neveux, de ne pas l'envahir plus qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Certes, Potter avait mûri.  
Mais il lui manquait, aussi impensable que cela paraisse.  
Donc, les enfants n'avaient pas vu Potter depuis quelques jours, et quand il les avait emmenés avec lui manger dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, Claudia s'était précipitée sur lui en criant « Oncle Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! », applaudie par son frère. Heureusement que leur amitié n'était pas un secret, elle…  
Potter avait rougi, et tout le monde les avait regardés étrangement. Mis à part cette vieille chouette de Minerva. Les enfants avaient mangé à la table professorale cette fois là, et avaient été présentés au reste de l'école. Par la suite, la majorité des élèves les avaient pris en amitié, et ils étaient souvent invités à une table quelconque, même si Severus préférait qu'ils restent à celle des Slytherin.

Mais voilà que pour les vacances de Noël, Minerva avait trouvé deux places de libres dans un stage à la neige pour enfants sorciers, pour Claudia et Tobias.  
Bien sûr, elle en avait parlé devant eux, histoire que Severus, devant l'évident enthousiasme des bambins, ne puisse refuser.  
Il avait eu un autre jour de congé pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans le Londres Moldu afin de trouver des vêtements de neige pour les enfants. (Il en avait déjà eu un pour leur trouver des vêtements, il avait réussi à faire venir monsieur Potter « je suis allergique au shopping » sous un prétexte bidon : solidarité)  
Severus était quant à lui partagé à cette idée. Certes, quelques jours sans les enfants lui permettront de souffler un peu, de rattraper un peu de son retard dans la fabrication de potions, et surtout, il pourrait enfin être seul…  
Mais…

Même si les congés de Noël ne tarderaient pas, ils n'étaient encore que fin novembre, et Severus se sentait bien fatigué. Quand Potter avait fini son boulot, il passait le relayer un peu auprès des enfants qui malgré ses avertissements divers et variés (curieusement, le maléfice du saucisson n'avait impressionné personne, et il n'avait pas voulu les blesser vraiment) ne tenaient pas forcément compte de son besoin de s'isoler pour travailler.

C'est pour cela que parfois, Severus pensait que c'était comme si à eux quatre ils formaient une petite famille.  
Et ce qui lui semblait le plus bizarre, c'est que cette idée de famille avec Potter ne le dérangeait même pas. Il lui arrivait même en y pensant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, tendant plus au rictus sadique parfois quand il repensait au temps où James Potter lui pourrissait la vie et lui promettait qu'il n'aurait jamais personne avec qui passer sa vie.  
Il aurait presque souhaité que son vieil ennemi soit vivant pour voir ça… avant de se raviser.  
James Potter vivant, son fils ne serait certainement pas en train de jouer avec Claudia et Tobias au bout du couloir…  
Soit, qu'il reste mort. C'était très bien ainsi.

Ses copies corrigées, Severus vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'autres parchemins urgents, écouta distraitement ce qu'il se racontait dans la salle de jeu, et laissa Potter gérer tout ça, il le ferait très bien.  
Il partit se réfugier dans son cher labo de potions, il ne pouvait y aller que rarement ces derniers temps… Et si Potter ne venait pas, il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire ça… Sans compter les réunions hebdomadaires avec Minerva.

Il consulta la liste toujours plus longue des potions à faire, et attaqua les plus rapides à faire. Le calme serait de courte durée.  
De l'autre côté de l'appartement, Harry lisait une histoire aux enfants, mais son esprit était ailleurs.  
L'histoire finie, Harry observa quelques instants les enfants endormis sur les coussins. Il sourit, et se releva sans bruit avant de se glisser hors de la pièce. Il était encore suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils fassent un petit somme avant le repas.  
Il entrebâilla tout doucement la porte du labo, et observa Severus quelques minutes.  
Il aimait l'observer, il avait l'impression parfois d'être le seul à le connaître vraiment.

Il referma la porte tout aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte, et fila pour dresser la table, tendant l'oreille pour guetter un éventuel réveil de Claudia ou Tobias.  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil quelques instants, pour méditer, et toqua à la porte du labo.

« Oui ? »  
« Tu en as pour longtemps encore ? » demanda Potter en passant sa tête par la porte entrouverte.  
« Une dizaine de minutes. Pourquoi ? »  
« Les enfants se sont assoupis, j'ai mis la table, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines, je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu surveilles un peu. Je serai de retour d'ici 15-20 minutes. »  
« Merci, Potter. »  
« Merci pourquoi ? »  
« De venir m'aider, rien ne t'y oblige, je le sais. »

Potter laissa un faible sourire éclairer son visage tendu.  
Il entra dans le laboratoire, referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'y appuya.

« Tu me manques, c'est tout. »  
« Tu passes ton temps ici avec les enfants ! On ne se voit pas plus. »  
« Je sais. Mais comme ça tu as ce temps pour toi, je sais que ça t'importe. »  
« Tu es bizarre, Potter. »  
« Ce doit être la faim, Snape. Je vais aller en cuisine. »

Potter s'approcha de Severus, et l'embrassa doucement, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Severus songeur.

« Merde, mes potions ! »

Ratées, à cause de Potter. Pour changer.  
D'un sort il nettoya les dégâts, et soupira. Lui qui espérait s'avancer.  
Potter venait pour qu'il ait du temps libre.  
Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Il sortit du laboratoire, et alla réveiller Claudia pour qu'elle le suive au salon. Il prit Tobias dans ses bras, qui s'éveilla quand Severus le déposa dans le divan en attendant. Claudia l'y rejoint, et ils se mirent à parler de l'histoire que Potter leur avait lue.

Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux, et tâcha d'expliquer aux enfants ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris de l'histoire, er de leur raconter la fin, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue puisqu'ils s'étaient assoupis. Étant né dans une vieille famille de Sorciers, il connaissait parfaitement les Contes de Beeble le Barde, et donc pouvait les raconter de mémoire.

Potter arriva à la fin de ses explications, et sourit à l'image de Snape qui s'occupait de ses neveux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'appoint, manifestement il avait obtenu beaucoup de provisions. Il en ressorti avec quelques plats dans les mains, et signifia à Severus et aux enfants que le repas était prêt.

« Dobby ? »  
« Dobby oui. Pour m'éviter de revenir tôt demain matin, il m'a donné de quoi petit déjeuner. Pour dix personnes. »  
« Je vois. » déclara Severus en déposant Tobias sur sa chaise. « Nous avons donc assez de nourriture pour les petits déjeuners de la semaine prochaine. »  
« Les soupers aussi. »  
« Pas les dîners ? »

Potter sourit à Severus. Claudia les observait, se demandant ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Ses oncles parlaient et agissaient parfois bizarrement, ils lui rappelaient un peu ses parents quand ils étaient en vie, par moments. À cette pensée, Claudia eut envie de pleurer, mais le cacha du mieux qu'elle put, elle pleurera dans son lit. Tobias mangeait de bon appétit, il allait mieux depuis quelques temps.

« Je vais profiter des vacances des enfants pour faire les potions que Pomfresh m'a demandées, dont celles pour Tobias. Tu voudras m'aider ? »  
« Tu sais très bien que je suis une catastrophe en potions, Snape. »  
« Tu réussis suffisamment bien les potions basiques de soins, tu pourras faires celles-là pendant que j'en ferai des plus compliquées. Et on travaillera ensemble dans mon domaine, cette fois. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Une potion pour moi ? » demanda timidement Tobias.  
« Pour qu'un jour tu aies une chance d'aller bien mieux et de remarcher, Tobias. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Ça te plairait ? »

Tobias se contenta d'un sourire radieux comme réponse, et de mordre de nouveau dans sa part de tarte à la mélasse.  
Discrètement, la main de Potter avait trouvé celle de Severus, et il la serrait délicatement, sous la table.  
Un geste simple, qui apporta beaucoup de bonheur à Severus.  
Claudia était émerveillée par la nouvelle, Tobias pourrait remarcher ?  
Elle se jeta au cou de Severus, qui dût lâcher Potter, en criant « Oncle Severuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

* * *

_**A vous maintenant :=) **_


	5. Partie 4

_**À nouveau un grand merci pour vos reviews, et aux personnes qui favent l'histoire.  
Ceci est l'avant dernière partie. Par contre, la dernière partie sera plus longue que les autres, pour vous consoler =)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. **_

* * *

**IV/ Harry**

Les vacances de Noël étaient bien vite arrivées, et les enfants étaient partis pour leur découverte de la neige façon sorcière.  
Severus s'était enfermé avec Potter dans son laboratoire.

Peu de paroles échangées, ils se frôlaient par moments dans le petit laboratoire, les journées étaient productives. Harry préparait de quoi grossir les stocks de l'infirmerie, et Severus préparait un stock de potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin, et les potions compliquées demandées par Pomfresh pour Tobias.  
Le soir venu, épuisés, ils s'asseyaient pour discuter au coin du feu avec un verre de remontant, et quelques sandwiches.  
En quelques jours, le plus gros du travail était fait, et ils purent ralentir l'allure et réduire leurs heures de travail.

Ils avaient reçu un parchemin décoré de la part des enfants, qui se faisaient très vite à leur nouvelle vie dans le monde sorcier.  
Harry sourit en repensant à sa propre découverte du monde magique.

« Ça fait bizarre de n'être à nouveau plus que deux ici. »  
« C'est vrai. » admit Snape.  
« Ils te manquent. »

C'était vrai, mais Severus Snape ne l'avouerait jamais.

C'est lors d'une de ces soirées au coin du feu, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le divan, que Severus prit pour une fois l'initiative de leur baiser. C'était suffisamment rare pour que Potter se taise, et apprécie l'attention.  
Mais c'est Potter qui osa enlever ses mains du cou de Severus, et qui les fit descendre le long du corps de Severus.  
Severus ne protesta pas. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Potter déboutonna quelques boutons de l'austère robe noire, et glissa sa main en dessous.  
C'était la première fois que les mains de Potter touchaient autre chose que son visage, et Severus sentit un frisson intense le parcourir.  
Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Potter également, et ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche du Survivant pour aller se réfugier dans son cou, Potter gémit.

Ce soir là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de Severus.  
Et c'était un pas de géant dans leur relation.

Le lendemain, Severus essaya de reprendre ses distances avec Potter, mais ce léger contact de la main sur sa peau avait été si électrisant qu'il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'ils allaient plus loin.  
Ils avaient entamé une 'relation' il y a quelques mois, et ils en étaient restés à quelques baisers, sans trop y croire.  
Severus essayait de se convaincre que Potter se lasserait et se trouverait une jolie fille à bécoter, puis l'abandonnerait.  
Mais Harry était revenu vers lui, jour après jour, pour son amitié, ses baisers, ses neveux, et pour partager sa vie ?

Il restait Potter.

Les jours suivants, Potter ramena quelques affaires, pour travailler avec Severus, il corrigeait ses copies tout en discutant avec l'homme d'un projet de cours commun, une sorte de cours de Défense contre les Potions maléfiques en quelque sorte.  
Les soirs suivants, ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan, le feu magique projetant une lueur orangée sur leurs visages. Ils se réveillaient un peu plus tard, se disaient bonne nuit, et finalement se séparaient.

La veille du retour prévu des enfants, pourtant, ils ne se réveillèrent pas de la nuit.  
Le lendemain matin, ils émergèrent enlacés, et Harry avait rougi.  
Severus avait grommelé, et Potter s'était précipité chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, Severus l'ayant invité pour le petit déjeuner.

Minerva passa alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion à propos des potions qu'il restait encore à faire, et de l'évolution de celle que Severus préparait pour Tobias.  
Elle discuta avec eux des recherches de Pomfresh et de l'avancée de la potion, accepta le thé que Potter lui proposa, et finit par annoncer le sujet de sa visite.  
Le responsable du stage de neige pour jeunes enfants proposait de rallonger le séjour de deux semaines, pour tous les orphelins non scolarisés à Hogwarts, ils étaient une petite dizaine… Claudia et Tobias ayant encore de leur famille, ils avaient hésité à les faire bénéficier de cette rallonge de bonheur, et finalement le responsable avait dit « si leur tuteur est d'accord… », probablement en espérant qu'il dise non.

Mais Severus donna son accord.

Parce que les enfants avaient besoin de s'amuser, et de voir des enfants de leurs âges.  
Et parce qu'il aimait travailler seul avec Potter, même si la rentrée était dans quelques jours et qu'ils seraient occupés ailleurs à nouveau.

Minerva repartit, Potter nettoya les restes du petit déjeuner, et Severus se réfugia dans son labo.  
Harry lui laissa quelques minutes d'avance, Snape avait toujours besoin d'être seul dans son labo quelques instants avant de commencer à travailler.  
Il le connaissait bien.  
Il le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et ils commencèrent à travailler en silence, une fois de plus.

Distrait et fatigué, Harry fit exploser une potion en fin de journée. Le liquide bouillant l'atteint au visage, aux bras et aux mains, principalement.  
Très vite, Severus éteignit le feu sous les potions, et entraina Potter loin du labo, vers sa chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit, et le pria d'ôter sa chemise.  
De là, il courut à sa salle de bain personnelle, et revint avec un pot de crème anti-brûlures, qu'il passa délicatement sur les plaies de Potter après avoir nettoyé les restes de potion.

« Tu es trop maladroit, Potter. »

Le dit Potter ne répondit pas, il se sentait étrangement apaisé, peut-être par l'odeur du baume cicatrisant que Snape passait sur ses bras, ses mains et son visage… Il s'assoupit dans les bras du maître ès potions, qui l'allongea sur son lit.  
Potter ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain. Il dénicha une couverture, et la posa sur son ami. D'accord, petit-ami. Plus ou moins.  
Il hésita un moment, puis finit par se mettre en pyjama après avoir avalé un potage, et s'allonger sous ses couvertures, à côté de Potter.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en face d'un Potter qui le fixait, hésitant et rougissant.

« Bonjour. »  
« Bonjour, Potter. »  
« Euh, je me suis endormi sur ton lit hier soir ? »  
« Oui. C'est un effet du baume, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas trop empêché de dormir ? »  
« J'ai connu des nuits plus agitées. »  
« Oh. »

Il avait du dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Oh, d'accord. Il avait compris.  
Trop de changements ces derniers temps. Severus ne savait plus vraiment où il allait, si tant est qu'il l'avait su un jour, et il espérait vraiment qu'il ne fonçait pas dans un mur… Alors que Potter se retournait, Severus posa sa main sur son bras, et le tira vers lui. Stupéfait, Potter se laissa faire. Severus le serra dans ses bras, et resta ainsi quelques instants.  
Potter l'étreignit aussi.

« Je ne partirai pas si facilement »  
« Merci. »

Et Severus embrassa Potter.  
Il invita Potter à le rejoindre sous ses draps, abandonnant la couverture qui l'avait abrité pour la nuit, et ce dernier s'exécuta.

Oh oui, Severus allait droit dans le mur. Et ce mur s'appelait Harry Potter.

Lentement, leurs mains glissèrent à nouveau en caresses, de plus en plus passionnées.  
Leurs bouches puis leurs corps fusionnèrent, et seuls les bruits produits par leur passion se permirent de briser le silence de la chambre.

Gémissements, halètements, bruits de tissus froissés, râles.  
Cris. Soupirs.

Et le silence, de nouveau.

Une main qui glisse dans les cheveux de l'autre, des sourires, les yeux brillants et les joues encore rougies.  
Severus n'aurait échangé ce moment contre aucun autre.  
Mais il ne put empêcher la crainte d'étreindre son cœur.

Maintenant que ceci était arrivé, comment allait réagir Potter ?  
Continuer comme avant ? Fuir ? Le laisser tomber ?  
Voilà pourquoi Severus n'aimait pas s'impliquer émotionnellement. Tout est toujours si compliqué.  
Comme s'il avait senti ses craintes, Potter serra Severus dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »  
« J'espère bien, Potter. »  
« J'ai un prénom, tu sais. »  
« Je le sais. C'est juste que… »  
« Oui, je comprends. Ça viendra. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain et des vêtements ? Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller à mes appartements. »  
« Fais comme chez toi. »  
« Je suppose qu'on peut se considérer comme un couple, maintenant. »  
« Je suppose. »

Potter sourit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Potter. Non, Harry, se gifla t'il mentalement.  
Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal ?

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Potter sourit en écoutant les grommèlements de son amant.

« Harry… »

* * *

_**Voili voilou, maintenant c'est à vous =) **_


	6. Partie 5

_**Encore une fois merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, merci pour vos petits mots, et tout et tout.  
Ça fait parfois du bien de savoir qu'on apprécie votre travail... **_

* * *

**V/Une Famille**

Les enfants rentrés, la routine avait repris son cours.  
Avec quelques modifications…  
De temps en temps, un « Harry » échappait à Severus, et les enfants souriaient, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Sans être collés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient raccourci sensiblement la distance qu'ils gardaient entre eux en présence des enfants.  
Claudia et Tobias étaient simplement contents de voir « leurs oncles » s'entendre de mieux en mieux.  
Harry les prenait parfois avec lui pour les faire voler sur son balai, à faible hauteur au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, et cela horripilait prodigieusement Severus.  
Harry lui faisait un petit sourire d'excuse, et Severus se radoucissait. Il se trouvait faible face à son compagnon, mais ça lui convenait assez.

Severus et Pomfresh avaient commencé les soins et la rééducation des jambes de Tobias, ils avaient bon espoir. Chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, Claudia trépignait jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent enfin que Tobias allait de mieux en mieux. Elle le voyait peu, puisqu'il restait à l'infirmerie.  
Quand Harry et Severus avaient besoin d'intimité, de se toucher, ou simplement d'être ensemble, seuls, quelques instants, ils s'enfermaient dans les appartements de Harry (mais cette cachette fut rapidement découverte par Claudia) ou la salle sur demande.

Après ces semaines sans les enfants, à laisser évoluer leur relation, puis leur retour… ils avaient envie de construire quelque chose à deux. Ou plutôt à quatre.  
Severus comme Harry rêvaient d'une famille, et c'était une famille qui s'offrait à eux.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre véritable au tableau.  
Il leur fallait rendre leur relation publique, et Severus ne s'y sentait pas prêt. Harry non plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas la façade publique du monde des sorciers, et avait fait la une trop de fois pour le souhaiter encore.  
Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait d'abord en parler aux enfants, après tout ils étaient concernés eux aussi… En tant qu'enfants d'un couple gay, ils se verraient souvent bousculés… La nature humaine est ainsi faite.  
Et si les enfants le prenaient bien, l'annoncer aux amis.  
Officialiser une relation pareille, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas se faire en claquant des doigts. Après tout, pour une grande partie du monde sorcier, Severus Snape restera à jamais Celui-qui-a-tué-Albus-Dumbledore, et Harry Potter Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort-et-déteste-prodigieusement-Severus-Snape.  
Officialiser, alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais dit s'ils s'aiment ou non. Après les horreurs de la guerre et l'instabilité de leurs vies passées, ils avaient envie de vivre le présent comme il se présentait, d'être un peu égoïstes au lieu de toujours se sacrifier pour les autres.  
Ils ne s'étaient rien dit de tout cela, mais c'était comme un accord tacite, entre eux.

Ils attendirent encore quelques semaines.  
Le printemps était bien installé, Tobias pouvait remarcher à l'aide de cannes, Claudia était radieuse, et les deux enseignants étaient débordés par la préparation des sujets des ASPIC et des BUSE… Finalement, un soir Claudia entra dans les appartements de Harry, et les trouva en train de s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent aussi tôt, et si Claudia avait oublié le premier baiser qu'elle avait surpris à son arrivée, elle ouvrit cette fois de grands yeux étonnés, et partit rejoindre Tobias.  
Severus et Harry se regardèrent fixement quelques instants, et retournèrent dans les appartements de Severus où Claudia, toute excitée, racontait que Severus et Harry allaient se marier et qu'ils auraient une vraie famille à nouveau.

« Et dire qu'on craignait leur réaction, Severus… »  
« On avait raison de la craindre. »  
« Severus ? »  
« Mariage… »  
« Oh… »

Harry avait aussi compris que Severus n'aimait pas vraiment le mariage. Certes, il admettait qu'unir un couple –bla bla- de manière officielle était bien, mais il pensait que les chaînes du mariage pourrissaient une relation qui ne l'aurait pas été si elle était restée une union libre…  
Harry se contenta donc de sourire à son amant, et s'occupa d'aller chercher à manger aux cuisines, pendant que Severus mettait la table.  
Une fois le tout prêt, ils appelèrent les enfants qui, riant aux éclats, sautèrent aux cous de leurs oncles.

« Nous vous devons quelques explications, je crois. » commença Harry.  
« Vous allez vous marier ? » le coupa Tobias.  
« Euh, non. Pas vraiment. » déclara Harry en surveillant du coin de l'œil son compagnon. « Peut-être, je ne sais pas. » Severus sursauta. « Mais nous sommes un couple, oui. »  
« Donc vous êtes comme si vous étiez mariés ? »  
« Euh… »  
« Presque. » dit Severus, Harry ne sachant sur quel pied danser.  
« Il n'y a que vous au courant, pour le moment, et si vous n'avez rien contre, nous préviendront des amis à nous que vous ne connaissez pas encore… »  
« Nous serons une famille ? »  
« Une très grande, si nos amis prennent cette nouvelle aussi bien que vous. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Claudia.

Severus lui rappela alors que si Harry était considéré comme un héros par la plupart des sorciers, lui était considéré comme un traître, quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser en vie. Et aussi l'ennemi de Harry. Que les couples d'hommes et de femmes étaient en général assez mal vus, surtout parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. C'est pour ces raisons, en grande partie, qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à quiconque.  
« Même si je suis sûr que cette chouette de Minerva est au courant… » marmonna Severus.  
Les enfants sourirent. Comprenaient-ils vraiment toutes les implications de la nouvelle, comment savoir ?

Le week-end suivant, pour les vacances de Pâques, Harry avait invité les Weasley au complet à venir passer le week-end dans sa maison de campagne. Il n'avait parlé ni de Severus, ni des enfants. Tous avaient accepté avec plaisir.  
Les premiers accès d'hostilités passés à la vue de Severus (« mais que fait ce traître et lâche ici ! »), et l'émerveillement à la vue des enfants, Harry expliqua brièvement qu'il s'agissait des neveux de Severus –tout en appuyant bien sur l'emploi du prénom- et qu'ils l'avaient adopté en tant qu'oncle, lui aussi.  
Les Weasley –surtout Ron, avouons le…- gardèrent un regard suspicieux quand ils regardaient le Maître des Potions, mais ne firent pas plus de commentaires. Si Harry l'invitait, il était le bienvenu… Ou du moins toléré.

Au moment du dessert, après que la plupart des sujets de conversation ait été épuisés, Molly décida de se mêler à nouveau de la vie sentimentale de son fils par adoption.

« Harry ! Tu as passé toute l'année scolaire enfermé au château, tu n'es même pas venu nous voir ! » attaqua la mère poule, alors que Ginny le fusillait du regard.  
« Molly ! Tu sais, beaucoup de travail, et puis j'aidais Severus pour fabriquer ses potions, et… »  
Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire de Ron.  
« Tu aidais Snape pour les potions ? » réussit-il à articuler.  
« C'est Monsieur Snape pour vous, Weasley. » lança Severus.  
« Oui, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça en potions… » Severus toussota. « Oui d'accord, je n'ai fait que les plus basiques quand Severus faisait les plus complexes.  
« Je préfère ça, jeune impertinent ! » le tança Severus.

Un moment de silence suivit cette remarque, qui prouvait que Severus et Harry étaient bel et bien amis… Quel choc pour Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avaient connu leurs relations tendues de visu…

« Et donc, Harry, quand est-ce que tu demandes Ginny en mariage ? » lança Ron.

Ginny rougit, Severus eut un hoquet de surprise, et Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Severus avait presque oublié que Harry était sorti avec la rouquine, en fin d'études, et n'avait jamais vraiment rompu… la laissant espérer encore quelques temps. Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle était venue le voir pour le relancer, peu avant qu'ils débutent leur « relation », et qu'il l'avait éconduite, prétextant ne voir en elle qu'une amie et aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Prétextant, vraiment ?  
Manifestement, la jeune fille avait omis de parler de cette conversation à son grand frère.

« Harry ? »  
« Je n'épouserai pas Ginny non, désolé. Et elle le sait déjà parfaitement bien. »  
Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne put émettre qu'un faible « Je ne vous avais pas parlé de ça ? Oups… »  
Elle essuya quelques regards féroces de Weasley, et Ron reprit : « Qui alors ? »  
« Personne dans l'immédiat. »  
« Tu veux dire que tu es célibataire ? » cria Ginny pleine d'espoirs. « Mais tu avais dit que… »  
« Et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas célibataire. »  
« Mais ! »  
« Mais le mariage n'est qu'une institution, ce n'est en rien obligatoire voyons. »  
« Et tu nous la présente quand ? »

Severus essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme devant l'interrogatoire des Weasley.  
Le moment arrivait, Harry allait leur dire.  
Mais il avait oublié un détail.  
Claudia et Tobias, qui s'étaient éloignés pour jouer, étaient revenus dès qu'ils avaient vu que les elfes avaient fait apparaître le dessert.  
Ils entendirent la fin de la conversation, et décidèrent de répondre à la place de leurs oncles.

« Oncle Harry sort avec Oncle Severus ! On peut avoir du dessert ? »

Dire que les Weasley furent choqués serait un euphémisme.  
Hermione te Ginny s'évanouirent, Harry rougit, Severus regarda subitement ailleurs, et les autres ouvrirent grand la bouche, ressemblant à des poissons hors de l'eau.

Molly reprit ses esprits la première. « C'est vrai ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Pourquoi lui ? » hurla Ginny. « C'est donc de lui que tu me parlais ! »  
Harry regarda Severus d'un air gêné, et répondit « oui. »  
Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent. Severus savait qu'il l'aimait. Et Harry était pratiquement sûr que Severus l'aimait aussi, sinon il ne l'aurait pas toléré aussi longtemps dans sa vie.  
« Beurk » fut tout ce que Ron articula, ce qui lui valut un regard farouche des enfants.  
« Oncle Severus est très gentil ! T'as pas le droit de dire beurk ! Il a guéri Tobias ! »  
« Il n'était pas tout seul, Claudia. » la reprit Harry.  
« M'en fiche. Oncle Severus et toi, vous êtes géniaux. Vous êtes notre famille maintenant ! » Tobias acquiesça, et continua « Si vous n'aimez pas Severus, notre famille sera plus petite, parce que Oncle Harry a dit qu'avec vous, ses amis, notre famille serait très grande ! Et nous, on aimerait une grande famille ! »  
Les Weasley se regardèrent, le regard baissé. Il est vrai qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu le professeur Snape, et si Harry lui avait donné son cœur, ils pourraient le perdre s'ils n'acceptaient pas leur concubinage.  
Ron rompit le silence qui devenait pesant, avec une remarque digne de lui.  
« Bon, on le mange ce dessert ? »

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, hein Severus ? »  
« J'admets que ça aurait pu être pire… »

Ils avaient couché les enfants de bonne heure, la journée ayant été longue et fatigante, et s'étaient installés au coin du feu pour discuter de la journée, et de la suite…

« Je suis flatté que tu te sois servi de moi pour éloigner Miss Weasley. »  
« Oh, ça… A l'époque j'avais lancé ça un peu comme ça. Je t'appréciais beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je sais que je ne mentais vraiment pas. »  
« Merci. »  
Harry savait très bien que Severus ne lui dirait probablement jamais ''je t'aime'', mais ses gestes, ses phrases, tout lui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond. Et c'était suffisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Severus ne lui demanderait jamais de lui dire, non plus.  
Ils se resservirent chacun un verre, et restèrent quelques instants ainsi, silencieux, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes du foyer.  
« Tu voudrais venir habiter avec les enfants et moi ? »  
« Je suis toujours ici, tu sais, c'est déjà presque le cas. »  
« Je veux dire en dehors de Hogwarts, dans le manoir Snape. »  
« Oh. »  
« Toujours aussi éloquent. »  
« Si on arrive à se supporter, pourquoi pas. »  
« Garde ta maison, au cas où. »  
« J'y comptais bien. »

De nouveau un moment de silence.

« Harry ? »  
« Qu'y a-t'il Severus ? »  
« Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

Harry lâcha son verre de surprise, il tourna la tête vers Severus qui rit devant son air à la fois étonné et choqué.

« Ne te moques pas de moi, Snape. »  
« Je n'oserais pas. »  
« Oui. »  
« Oui quoi ? »  
« Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser. »

Et avant que Severus ait pu faire le moindre geste, Claudia se précipita sur lui en hurlant « ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! On va être une vraie famille ! »

*fin*

* * *

**_See you next fic =)_**


End file.
